Tanto La Queria
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Este song-fic esta vasado en la canción Tanto La Quería de los músicos Andy y Lucas… esta vez lo hice de una pareja la cual me parece hermosa :D Nejisaku… pasen a leer :D.


**Inner:**ya nos deben de estar odiando por ser tan metiches en esta página XD

Yo: que se acostumbren XD... en este momento les traemos un Nejisaku

**Inner: **esperamos que les gusten :)

Yo: a leer o castro a mi Inner XD

**Inner: **LEAAAAAAN O.O

**TANTO LA QUERIA**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque eres tan hermosa y a la vez tan difícil,<strong>_

_**Porque la vida pasa y pasa y te quiero a mi vera,**_

_**Si me trataste como a un juguete sucio y abandonado,**_

_**Si no comprendes que el amar es algo más que besarnos.**_

No lo puedo creer que me hayas dejado por ese chico que no te ama como yo lo hice, me dejaste solo porque tuvimos una pelea y a la mañana siguiente ya estabas con ese tal Sasuke besándote, te mereces alguien mucho mejor que ese tipejo porque eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Sakura aun te extraño, extraño esos días en que salíamos al parque, que nos besábamos y tu no comprendes que un beso no demuestra amor para nada, pero a mí que yo no voy a negar que aun te amo, si lo sigo haciendo después que me trataste como un juguete que encontraste en la calle y yo desde que te vi te ame y simplemente me rompiste el corazón, le hiciste daño a una persona que pareciera no tener sentimientos y en este caso soy yo el primo de tu mejor amiga, Neji Hyuga que podría tener a cualquier chica a sus pies pero te escogí a ti y tu solo me rechazaste después de haberme aceptado.

_**Envidio a todo aquel, que el amor ha encontrado**_

_**Que lo mío no es de de flor en flor que de eso ya me cansado**_

_**Solo quería adornar las noches con tu cara morena**_

_**Y decirte que hay corazones que huyen de la tormenta.**_

Me gustaría estar en el lugar de mi amigo Lee que encontró en amor con nuestra amiga Ten-Ten o en el lugar de cualquier persona que ha encontrado el amor porque me da mucha pero mucha envidia, he tenido citas con mujeres hermosas eso no lo puedo negar pero ya me canse de eso porque desde que estuve contigo no me gustaría que estar con no seas tú la flor más bella del planeta, me hubiera gustado que por lo menos una noche la hubiéramos pasado juntos para admirarte hasta que me cansara y explicarte lo hermoso que es el amor que siento por ti sin temor a que algún día desaparezca de mi sentimiento más puro que puedo sentir hacia otra persona.

_**A veces la miro y lloro y lloro**_

_**Pensando que pudo y no fue al final**_

_**Ver a las nubes tapar las estrellas**_

_**Estrellas que solo te quieren mirar.**_

_**Porque eres la cuna que amaneces sin nada**_

_**Porque eres la lluvia que no hace mojar**_

_**Sin ti yo veía tardes de historias**_

_**Historias que nunca quise ver acabar.**_

Cuando te miro con él me dan ganas de llorar sin consuelo porque mirarte con alguien que no sea yo me mata por dentro pensando que pude haber estado contigo pero termine si tenerte, cuando es de noche la paso en vela no puedo dormir sin pensar que ya no estés conmigo, cuando llueve no me importa si me mojo o no ya no me importa para mí esto es una historia de sufrimiento que vivo diario que nunca quise que pasara si no que fuera como antes de felicidad infinita que nunca quise que acabara, pero soy de malas en esta vida que se acabo por una estupidez, mi estupidez.

_**Tanto la quería**_

_**Tanto que yo**_

_**Por ella moría**_

_**Eso bien lo sabe Dios**_

_**Ella es la reina**_

_**De mi inspiración**_

_**Por la que yo sufro**_

_**La musa de mi amor.**_

Tanto la quería eso no es verdad la quiero y siempre lo hare y Dios es el testigo de mi amor hacia ti, tu para mi eres una reída, una reina de cabellos rosas, ojos esmeralda, con un cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaría y por el todo chico babearía, simplemente perfecta de los pies a la cabeza sin ningún defecto tal vez una tu muy notoria pero hermosa inocencia, tú me inspiraste a dejar el hoyo en el que vivía pero ahora estoy peor que antes porque sufro verte con alguien el cual no soy yo eso siempre me emputa y no lo niego tu siempre serás la mus, la doncella, la reina que me enseño lo que significa el amor, el cual me destrozo esa misma reina que me lo enseño y ahora se lo enseña a alguien que no soy yo y eso me emputa aun más de lo que ya me mantengo siempre que los veo juntos.

_**Busca en el recuerdo y no encuentro mi pasado**_

_**Campanas y más campanas que mi alma ha escuchado**_

_**Tú sabes bien que a la última frontera te hubiera llevado**_

_**Que a los senderos de la vida hay que cogerlos con dos manos. **_

Busco en mi mente si puedo encontrar los maravillosos momentos que pasamos los dos juntos y no encuentro ni mierda, eso me atormenta aun más sin poder recordar los mejores momentos de toda mi vida, cuando nos encontramos de casualidad solos los dos me gustaría decirte que aun te amo porque siempre escucho una especie de campanas de bodas en mi mente o simplemente cuando recuerdo algo de ti, si nos hubiéramos quedado juntos te hubiera hecho la mujer más feliz de esta mundo, te tendría para mí y para nadie más, a veces pienso que la vida es como un sendero que se divide en más de dos opciones y que solo una nos trae la felicidad y tal parce que yo escogí el camino equivocado pero esperare y en el próximo camino tomare el correcto que me guie hacia el lugar que es estar junto a ti.

_**A veces la miro y lloro y lloro**_

_**Pensando que pudo y no fue al final**_

_**Ver a las nubes tapar las estrellas**_

_**Estrellas que solo te quieren mirar.**_

_**Porque eres la cuna que amaneces sin nada**_

_**Porque eres la lluvia que no hace mojar**_

_**Sin ti yo veía tardes de historia**_

_**Historias que nunca quise ver acabar.**_

Todas las noches me pregunto si te tendré a mi lado de nuevo si lloro es porque sé que te quedaras con migo y con nadie más y reconstruir esa maldita historia de felicidad que yo mismo destruí, me arrepiento todas las mañanas cuando estamos en la escuela lo que hice cuando te veo con ese muchacho pero estoy decidido a que eso no se puede quedar así tengo que volver contigo a como dé lugar remediar nuestra historia a una de felicidad a esas noches que no hay estrellas a unas llenas de ellas y tener el final que siempre debimos tener. En ese momento que pensé en todo eso te veo salir corriendo con los ojos llorosos, no lo pensé ni dos veces y salí corriendo tras tuyo con algo de felicidad pero preocupación en mis ojos color perla de que el te haya roto el corazón como lo habías hecho conmigo pero el lado positivo es que tendría otra oportunidad contigo.

_**Tanto la quería**_

_**Tanto, tanto la quería**_

_**Que por ella moría**_

_**Hay por ella yo moría**_

_**Ella es la reina**_

_**Reina de mi reina**_

_**Por la que yo sufro.**_

Logre alcanzarte después de unos minutos tortuosas y veo como lloras solo se me vino a la mente abrasarte para que llores y que te quede claro que todavía te amo porque eres la reina por la que sufro, la que tanto quería y sigo queriendo, por la que yo mismo daría mi propia vida solo para verte de nuevo sonreír, de nuevo verte reír, de nuevo ver ese ángel que hay dentro de ti, de nuevo verte al lado mío compartiendo ese carácter con migo y nuestros amigos, compartiendo nuestras vidas por siempre como quise desde que me enamore de ti y decidí que ese era el momento que te recuperara y que ya no te alejaras de mi hasta que el destino desee hasta donde duremos y me dé el derecho de que te quedes conmigo para siempre.

Sakura necesito decirte algo- decidí hacerlo de una vez no permitiría que alguien más me saque tu lado

¿Qué es?- me decías con la misma inocencia de siempre mientras que te quitabas de tu rosto las lagrimas que todavía tenias

Bueno… lo que pasa es que…- estaba sumamente nervioso de que m volvieras a rechazar pero a la mierda con eso yo te quiero de nuevo a mi lado-quiero que regresemos porque todavía te amo- lo dije ya sin importarme la respuesta, en ese momento me preparaba sicológicamente para ser de nuevo rechazado por ti

…-no me respondías estabas sumamente impactada se notaba en tu rostro, eso me hacía poner aun más nervioso. Pero después de unos segundos que para mi parecieron año me sonreías eso era bueno… eso creo- claro que acepto volver contigo- después que me dijeras eso yo pensé que me iba a morir me aceptaste de nuevo y ahora no pienso alejarme de ti porque tú eres mi ángel, mi flor, mi mujer.

* * *

><p>Yo: ¿esta bueno no? XD<p>

**Inner:**tú sabes que para mí nunca te queda bien :)

Yo: siempre lo diré... te odio T-T... nos vemos adiós

**Inner:**feliz navidad y prospero 2012 XD


End file.
